The need for greater bandwidth and higher data transmission rates has motivated efforts to develop next-generation platforms for information storage and delivery. It is widely believed that optical information systems will provide superior performance to today's microelectronics-based systems. Integrated optical systems based on silicon photonics are a leading replacement technology for microelectronic systems. Silicon photonics interfaces with standard CMOS technologies and WDM (wavelength division multiplexing) to convert electrical signals to optical signals, to transmit optical signals, and to reconvert optical signals to electrical signals. In disaggregated systems, transfer of signals between units occurs through optical links that provide high bandwidth and high data transfer rates.
Data centers with disaggregated architecture are being proposed for future data centers, involving use of silicon photonics and WDM technology. While a number of these systems have focused on using multimode optical fibers, system architectures using single-mode fibers are also contemplated. Consequently, there is a need for suitable optical fibers for such data center applications and like applications.